


Baby Boy

by EnsignCelery



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsignCelery/pseuds/EnsignCelery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone on Tumblr asked for "fatherly!Geoff comforting Gavin," and I took it to mean they wanted relationship but no sex. So have some fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Boy

It’s not a kinky thing.

No, really, it isn’t. No matter how many times Ryan asks or Ray teases or Michael taunts, it’s never been about sex. Not this part of their relationship.

When Gavin’s curled up in Geoff’s lap on the office couch, his DS draped across Geoff’s knee, upside down but still humming with life, and his face burrowed in the space between the man’s legs, sex is the last thing on either of their minds. Geoff just gets it, he understands, that Gavin just needs to be touched sometimes, to be loved and caressed and cherished. 

Geoff’s got one hand clicking away at the laptop in front of him and his other scratching lightly along the freshly shaven head in his lap. His brow is furrowed a bit with worry but he’d never ask, not when the others are here, what has Gavin so upset that he asked Geoff if they could take a break and switch to Ryan’s couch for awhile. Gavin doesn’t like to talk about his emotions at work and Geoff respects that.

It doesn’t stop the little murmurs of affection from escaping him, though.

“S’okay, baby boy,” he says quietly, rubbing behind Gavin’s ear and smiling a little when the man turns into the caress, his soft green eyes peeking out for just a moment. “You’re alright, Gav. You’re perfect.”

“Gayyyy,” comes Ray’s voice from the corner, soft and teasing. But when Geoff’s head whips in his direction he sees that Ray’s eyes are soft, concerned. Michael and Jack have glanced over, too, both of them with almost matching wrinkles in their brows.

Geoff shakes his head and gives them a brief wave of his hand before returning it, and his attention, back to the man on his lap, his fingers trailing beneath the collar of his shirt to rub lightly.

It gets him a soft sigh and a snuggle, one of Gavin’s hands slipping up to squeeze at Geoff’s thigh before settling down to rest there, and Geoff smiles brightly. “Yeah, you’re alright, baby. I’ve got you.”

It’s not a kinky thing. It’s not about sex.

Not even when Gavin lets out another, sweet sigh and a soft, “Thanks, dad.”


End file.
